Mistletoe
by Skaterstar57
Summary: One-shot. It’s Christmas day, and Sora feels like he should be happy, but he cannot help but feel somewhat sad and lonely. But then when he ends up under the mistletoe, who will it be that ends up kissing him…? RikuxSora


Hey there, Skaterstar57 here! This is my second on-shot, and my forth fic on here in total. I'm excited. :D Yeah, I know Christmas is past now—I wanted to get this up earlier, but I just didn't have the time for it. xD I want to wish all who read this a belated Merry Christmas! -Throws confetti and cheers- Anyway, this is a one-shot as result of a contest I had in my fic, "An Unexpected Gift"—and two people won one-shots. :)

**Summary:** One-shot. It's Christmas day, and Sora feels like he should be happy, but he cannot help but feel somewhat sad and lonely. But then when he ends up under the mistletoe, who will it be that ends up kissing him…?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Oh! It pains my heart to even say it! –Faints while gripping her heart-

**Warning:** This fic will contain **yaoi** (boyxboy love). If you do not care for boyxboy love, I suggest you leave. This fic will also contain** language**.

**Reviews:** Oh, please review if you enjoy this even a tiny bit! It makes me so happy—you have no idea, believe me. Every time I read a review, even if it's just a few words, it always makes me smile. :)

**A/N:** All right, as I already said, this is a one-shot from a contest. Anyway, this fic is for you, **biach-goddess-leah**—and when you read this, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, I'd be crushed if you didn't! –Crosses fingers- Well, here's hoping anyway. I hope all who read this enjoy it. XD

* * *

Mistletoe

-o-

_Life is not measured by the breaths we take but by the moments that take our breath away._ -- **Unknown**

* * *

The snow was coming down, people were singing carols, presents were being exchanged, and basically everyone was having a good time. Well, save one person—a certain little brunet. And his name was Sora. 

It was rather…strange. Sora had always loved Christmas all his life; it was honestly his favorite holiday. Every year, he looked forward to the time when it would yet again be Christmas day, but… Sora sighed. Something was different this year. He felt…somewhat lonely. He was currently sitting at the top of the stairs, as the party went on below. His parents always had a big Christmas party every year, and it was always a big hit with their friends and neighbors.

Sora had gotten many wonderful presents; and he thanked his parents profoundly for them—but…for some strange reason…the presents just felt empty. _Argh! What is wrong with me?!_ Sora scolded himself in thought_. This is Christmas day, for goodness' sake! I should be happy!_ Sora then got up off the stairs and headed to go get some punch. "I'm thirsty," he mumbled to himself, yawning.

But before poor, little Sora could even make it to the table where the food and drinks were, someone glomped him to the ground. "Ack!" he exclaimed as he hit the hard ground. "Who the hell did that?!" he screamed at whoever had been the evil person to glomp him. For obviously anyone that glomped people for no reason deserved to die. Well, in Sora's opinion, anyway.

"Sora! Sora! Isn't this party the bestest ever?!" squealed an all-too-hyper person.

"Get offa me!" was all Sora said, entirely ignoring the person's question. They had obviously had too much eggnog.

The person did so, and when Sora got up, he then realized he _had_ recognized that voice. "Selphie, you don't go around glomping people all the time like that. I thought we went over this?" asked Sora, brushing the imaginary dirt off his clothes.

Selphie frowned. "But I only do it because I love you so much, Sora! Just like with Tidy-Widy (Or as most people tended to call him—Tidus)."

Sora sighed. He didn't mean to take out his bad mood on Selphie. "Heh. You're right, Selph. I'm glad to have a friend like you."

Surely you have already guessed what happened next. Selphie obviously felt like Sora needed to be glomped yet again, because he was just the sweetest person in the world (well, tied with her beloved Tidy-Widy, of course). Sora grumbled about this somewhat, but ended up letting Selphie do what she pleased. After all, it was Christmas—people did have a reason being so joyful, correct?

Well, Sora wanted to believe that, anyway. Selphie finally left him, to go search for Tidus again. He had wandered off somewhere—and had apparently drunk too much of the spiked eggnog. He was quite drunk, to be sure. Sora sat down in a chair as he drank his punch, looking at the beautiful Christmas tree. He always helped his parents decorate it, and he was always very happy about it. This year, the tree looked absolutely spectacular. Sora beamed up at it, smiling.

"Now _that's_ how I want to see your face," said someone as they sat down beside him.

"R-Riku?" Sora stuttered as he turned his face to look at the silver-haired boy.

"The one and only," said Riku grinning widely. "The party's great this year. Your parents always put a lot of work into this. It's wonderful."

"Yeah," Sora mumbled under his breath.

Riku stared at the brunet. "Now, now, Sora, no feeling gloomy on Christmas, you hear me? Today is a day to be joyful, and happy, and ready to start the New Year that is about to come. Today is a day to celebrate." Riku frowned. "And besides, I thought you always loved Christmas so much. Every year you would always get hyper about it." Riku crossed his arms behind his head. "I am rather puzzled by all this, Sora, you know."

Sora sighed, hunching over. "Oh, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me. I'm just a big dope. But…it's not just even today. For the past few days…I've just been sort of moping around."

"I noticed," Riku said, his aquamarine eyes staring into Sora's blue. "It's gotten me rather worried, lately, Sora. I usually…see you so cheerful. I don't like you like this."

Sora stared into Riku's eyes for a moment, but somehow, he could no longer take it, and turned his gaze away. "I…I'm sorry to have worried you, Riku." Inside Sora's head, he was thinking _Riku...cares that much? No one else has noticed it...not even my parents. What is wrong with me, anyway?_

Riku tsked. "Come now, Sora—tell me what's bothering you, all right. I won't leave you alone until you do."

Sora paused—refusing to look into Riku's eyes anymore. They were so…_intense_. So brightly colored. Sora felt flushed whenever Riku looked at him that intensely. "I honestly don't know what is wrong with me," he said, looking back up at the Christmas tree. "I suppose…I'm just depressed. I mean, people get depressed, right?"

Riku stood up and shook his head. "Suit yourself, Sora." Riku then held out his hand to Sora. "Come on," he said, grinning like Riku always grinned when he was around Sora.

Sora furrowed his brows together. "What do you mean?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh, Sora, are you really that dense? We're gonna go out. If this party can't pick your spirits up, then I'll certainly take a whack at it."

Riku's hand was still out, and Sora was somewhat reluctant to take it. He then decided why not—and took Riku's hand, smiling slightly himself.

"Well, that's most certainly a start," said Riku, grinning as he and Sora walked to the door. They grabbed their jackets and went outside, feeling the cold wind rush against them, instantly making them feel colder.

Riku pulled Sora close to his side. "Stay close to me. Body heat, you know. It'll keep you warmer."

Sora felt his face heat up immediately as Riku pulled him closer. He certainly _did_ feel warmer. Particularly in his face of course. "Where are we going, Riku?" he asked the silver-haired boy, as they walked down the street.

"Somewhere awesome, believe me. But first I have to make a quick stop at my house," Riku explained, as he turned away from Sora and headed up the steps to his house. "I'll be back in just a minute."

Sora waited outside, feeling instantly colder the second Riku left. It was astonishing, really…how much warmer Sora had felt when Riku was right beside him. He felt chilled. He rubbed his hands together and let out a sigh, his breath looking like smoke floating up into the air. For the moment, it had stopped snowing. They certainly had a white Christmas this year—that was for sure. Riku came back quickly though, like he said he would. He was carrying something with him, and Sora realized it was a sled.

"Erm…Riku, what the hell are you planning?" Sora asked.

Riku merely grinned. "You shall have to wait and see, my little one," he answered, full of mirth.

Sora was angered by this. "How _dare_ you! I am not that little, you big idiot!"

"See, I'm bigger. C'mon, Sora. I'm only a year older than you, and I'm like eight inches taller than you," said Riku, pulling Sora closer to his side again. But Sora felt quite indignant. He pushed Riku away and walked on his own, even though it instantly made him feel colder. Riku laughed. "Fine, fine…suit yourself, Sora. But believe me, you'll get cold."

But Sora would not back down! Riku was a jerk, (even though he was his best friend, really) and Sora was going to keep a stand on this one.

Five minutes later…

Sora was once more by Riku's side, instantly feeling warmer, as his cheeks flushed yet again. Riku merely smirked and said nothing.

They continued to walk for some time, and finally they reached a more secluded area, full of trees and tons of snow. It had several hills as well. Ah._ Now_ it made sense to Sora. Riku left the brunet's side and walked on further ahead, he reached the top of the hill and set the sled on the ground. He waved at Sora and called for him to come over. Despite himself, Sora smiled slightly, and ran over to the silver-haired boy.

Riku sat down on the sled. "C'mere, Sora, get in front of me. This sled can hold two."

Sora did as he instructed, and got in front of Riku. The silver-haired boy wrapped his arms around Sora, and then without any warning, pushed the ground with his feet, and they were going down the hill. And at quite an incredible speed, in fact. Sora let out a shout of surprise as they glided down the hill, but then soon his yell turned into a happy exclamation, and when they reached the bottom of the hill, they ended up hitting a rock with such force, that it sent Sora flying, as well as Riku. They both landed in a messy heap in the snow. Riku groaned.

Sora sat up, looking back up at the hill. "Geez, that was totally awesome, Riku!"

Riku laughed. "I thought you would like it, Sora." He looked back up the hill as well. "Hey, you ready for another go?" Sora nodded enthusiastically. Riku laughed again. "Then I supppose that's the only thing let to do, hm?"

Riku grinned as they trekked back up the hill. It seemed like Sora was getting somewhat cheered up, and it made Riku so ecstatic. He just wanted to see Sora smile, and hear his laugh, and know that his best friend was happy. That was all he asked for—it was enough to make Riku happy.

They went down the hill again, (this time thankfully avoiding that rock, although Sora said it was more awesome with it); and then they went down it many more times after that. Sora seemed to be smiling even more now, and Riku was quite pleased by this. But he had more things planned for the night other than simply sledding down a hill, as fun as that may be.

He picked up a handful of snow and shaped into a ball, and then hurled it at Sora's head. It hit exactly on target. Riku laughed as Sora turned around, glaring at Riku evilly. Riku waved to Sora, smirking, daring him to join him in a snowball fight. And did Sora take him on that offer? Why, of course he did. He had no other option now, did he? He formed a snowball and threw it right at Riku's chest. Riku growled and threw another snowball at Sora. And so the battle began.

Sora laughed as one of his snowballs hit Riku right in the back of his head, making his silver hair soaking wet. Riku growled lowly. "Oh, Sora, you will pay for that, my friend."

Riku looked all-too hilarious, so Sora could not help but fall down on the ground and laugh. Riku took this as a golden opportunity. He went over to the brunet, and bent down over him, prepared to tickle him senselessly, when suddenly Sora shoved something down Riku's back. Riku immediately sprung up, clawing at his back with his hands. Oh, it was cold! So very, very cold! That evil brunet just went and stuffed snow down his shirt! Oh, Sora was even more evil than he realized. He was an evil mastermind behind a cure exterior. **(1) **That indeed, he was.

But Riku had a few tricks up his sleeves himself. He got some snow himself and stuffed down the back of Sora's shirt. Well, at least he attempted to. But Sora outwitted him; dodging the attack and moving out of the way, hitting Riku's head with another snowball. Sora giggled as he watched Riku, but then Riku pounced.

"GACK!!" Sora exclaimed as he hit the cold snow. "Argh, Riku, you big jerk—get offa me!"

"No can do, Sora," said Riku, smirking. "I have found a cozy little spot, and I am going to keep it, thank you very much."

"B-but…you're _heavy_!" Sora complained.

Riku looked affronted. "How _dare_ you call me heavy! Everyone knows I have a perfect body. While you, on the other hand, eat like a glutton."

"I do not!" Sora objected, grabbing some snow and throwing it at Riku messily.

Riku growled. "That's it!" He then proceeded to tickle the brunet mercilessly.

* * *

After the tickling mess had been sorted out and they had finished their snowball fight (they called it a tie, though Sora perhaps had the upper-hand), they just laid back in the snow. So now they were kind of stuck as to what to do. Sora looked at his watch. It was 9:48. He looked up at the brightly lit sky, the stars taking his breath away. Sora had always loved the sky, but he particularly loved the stars. They were absolutely amazing. 

Riku and Sora were just lying back on the snow, even if it was somewhat cold and wet it felt…nice. Sora smiled as he decided to move his arms and legs back and forth. Riku glanced over at the brunet. What the hell was he doing? Realization then dawned on Riku. Ah. A snow angel. He grinned and moved his arms and legs back and forth as well. The two stood up to see their work. Sora smiled. Riku was glad the brunet was happier now. He hated to see Sora miserable.

"You're always an angel to me, Sora," Riku said as he pulled the brunet closer.

Sora blushed ever so slightly. "S-stop it, Riku!"

"Hey, Sora, I can't lie, y'know. I am only stating the truth."

Sora grew even redder. But perhaps some of it was from anger? No, no. That was not the case whatsoever. "W-well, you're an angel, too, Riku. You so look like one with your silver hair."

Riku chuckled. "Eh? So I'm an angel as well. Well, come on, my perfect little angel, let's go build a snowman."

Sora's ears perked up at this. He _loved_ making snowmen! He quickly jolted after Riku, who was already several feet ahead of him, running off to where there was a big pile of snow. He laughed merrily. It was…odd. Just being around Riku made him instantly happier. He had felt sad earlier, but now that he was with Riku, it lit up his whole night, like the stars did for the sky.

Riku began to roll the biggest ball for the bottom of the snowman, and Sora decided to do the medium-sized one. He patted it neatly and made sure it was a perfectly round sphere. Well, it couldn't exactly be perfect. But it was pretty darn close. Sora glanced over at Riku, to see the silver-haired boy scowling. Sora laughed softly under his breath. It seemed like Riku was annoyed at the biggest ball of snow, because it, in fact, did not wish to stay round at all. It was more like an oval shape.

Somehow, Riku managed to make the ball rounder, and he set his work there. He walked over to Sora and watched the brunet finish his work. "Okay, Riku, I'm done."

"Me too," said the silver-haired boy.

Sora then picked up the snowball and walked over to put it on top of the other one. "All right," said Sora, "we just have to do his head."

Riku smiled. "Why don't you do it, Sora? I'll have enough fun just watching you."

Sora shuffled his feet slightly. "O-okay." He then proceeded to roll the snow over and over until it formed a smaller ball. When he was done, he placed it on top of the other two, and smiled at his work. "There." His smile then turned into a frown. "Riku…we don't have any stuff for him. He looks so…weird."

Riku smirked. "Oh, Sora, what do you take me for? I knew we'd make a snowman. I was planning it, you know. So I brought some stuff when I got my sled." Riku then pulled out of his pockets the various things snowmen usually wore.

Sora whistled. "Geez, Riku—you sure are fast at getting these things."

Riku laughed. "Well, it's me—so what would you expect?"

"Oh, Riku," said Sora, shaking his head. He then smiled. And it looked like a somewhat shy smile, full of innocence and beauty.

Riku felt like melting. But thankfully, the snow kept him from boiling over. Though his cheeks were somewhat heated. Riku took the coal and put in the snowman's eyes, while Sora took the carrot for his nose. He giggled as he grabbed the other pieces of coal from Riku and made a smile for the snowman. "Look, Riku, he's really happy!"

"I know, Sora, I know," said Riku, placing buttons on the snowman on his stomach. Riku turned to Sora, handing him the scarf and hat. "Will you do the honors, Sora?"

Sora merely grinned, and took the hat and scarf from Riku. He wrapped the scarf around the snowman's head, and then placed the hat on top, pulling it down on the snowman's head. Sora smiled softly as he took a few steps back to look at their work. "He's perfect, Riku."

"Of course he is."

* * *

After this, the two lay back in the snow and looked up at the stars yet again, just resting for a few moments. Sora breathed in deeply. Though he had felt better around Riku, and the two had done many fun things together, he was feeling somewhat sad again. 

He glanced over at Riku, who was busy looking up at the stars. Sora found it hard to look up at the stars when he had Riku by his side. And Sora **adored** the stars. Makes you wonder how much he cares for Riku, eh?

"Hey, Sora…" Riku finally broke the silence, "…can I ask you something?"

Sora glanced over at Riku again; he was still looking straight up at the sky. "Sure you can, Riku."

"How long have we known each other for now?" he asked.

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Erm, I dunno. It was when you first moved here. Like eight years now, or something like that."

Riku let out a long-held in breath. "Wow, it's been that long, huh?"

Sora seemed to only then realize how long he had known Riku. It felt…surreal. He felt like he could not remember life before Riku, but that he also felt like it had not even been eight years long. It was a really peculiar feeling. "I…I guess it has been a long time."

Riku crossed his arms behind his head. "You know, Sora, it seems like I don't even remember life before I moved here and met you. It's like a far-off memory—or a dream. I feel like it was a different Riku, and not me at all."

Sora stared at Riku. That was exactly how he felt about it! His bright blue eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I…I feel the same way," he finally said, turning his gaze to look down at his feet.

Just at that moment, Riku, finally turned his gaze to look back at Sora, whose gaze was currently downcast. Riku smiled. "Well, I guess that's what happens with best friends, right?"

Sora jerked his head back upwards at the sound of Riku's voice, and locked eyes with the silver-haired boy. "Y-yeah."

Riku then stood up, breaking the stare. "Come on, Sora, there's one more place I want to show you before we head back home."

Sora stood up and followed after the older boy. "Where to?"

"That is a secret, Sora. You shall have to wait and see," answered Riku.

Sora pouted crossing his arms. "You can be so mean, Riku."

Riku pulled Sora closer to him. "And you can be too adorable for words, Sora."

Sora pushed Riku away. "Don't call me adorable!"

But Riku was relentless, and wrapped his arms securely around Sora's waist. "No can do, Sora. You've been adorable since the day I met you—I can't go and change your looks, can I? Well, you could always opt for plastic surgery, but that's a big no-no. You already have the face of an angel."

Sora sighed and just let Riku do what he pleased; there was now fighting the silver-haired boy now. He always ended up getting his way, anyway. It was futile, really.

And so the two walked a little further on, and then reached a lake. Well, the lake was completely frozen, so you could ice skate on it. When Sora spotted this, Sora immediately began to turn around. "Riku, there is no way in hell I am ice skating."

Riku chuckled, steering the brunet back in the direction of the lake. "Relax, Sora—I didn't bring ice skates. I couldn't hide _those_ in my pockets." Sora grinned. "Anyway, not many people know this, but it is actually much more fun to go on the ice without skates at all. Just on your tennis shoes." **(2)**

Sora gaped at Riku. Okay, Riku was obviously out of his mind. "That's even worse!" protested Sora. "There is no fuckin' way I am going on that deathtrap that is called ice with just my shoes. It will be even slicker, you nutcase."

Riku arched an eyebrow. "Oh? If anyone's a nutcase, Sora, it is you. Now, now, my little Sora, come on. I'll show you. It's really rather easy. You just have to watch where you step." Riku then let go of Sora and stepped onto the ice, and began to walk on it, increasing his speed as he did so. He then slid on his feet, grinning the entire time. "Come on, Sora, it's fun!"

Sora still looked rather reluctant, and simply crossed his arms, shaking his head, refusing to listen to his friend. He glanced down at his watch. It was now 11:07. He glanced up at the moon. The moon was giant and golden and oh so beautiful. It took his breath away. Before Sora knew what was happening, something rammed into him, which just so happened to be his best friend. "AHHH!!" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"Ow, my head," Riku groaned, sitting back up. He laughed nervously as he saw Sora's murderous expression. "Ehehe. Sorry, Sora—I sort of lost control there. But trust me, it's fun. I'm your best friend, right? So come on, let's do one more thing before we head back home."

Sora's murderous expression melted into a soft smile. He slowly nodded his head. "A-all right."

Riku held out his hand to Sora as he stood up. "All right, Sora, come take my hand—I won't let you fall, no matter what."

Sora blinked up at Riku, his eyes locked on the silver-haired boy. He had ceased movement for a moment—when he heard those words. Riku sounded so confident, he believed him entirely.

Riku always…got this certain sound in his voice, and eyes focused entirely on him, and his body tense slightly; and you always knew you could believe him. It made Sora flush and look down in the ground, as Riku pulled him onto the ice.

As soon as Sora stepped on it, he immediately felt like he was going to fall down. "Ri-_ku_!" he shouted. "Are you insane? You better not let me fall!"

"I told you wouldn't," said Riku as he turned around to face Sora, flashing him an assuring smile. Sora gulped. "Just keep holding onto my hand, okay?"

Sora nodded and gripped Riku's hand tighter. Riku took a step forward, as did Sora. It felt very slick, and Sora was worried he was going to fall—but he knew it would be all right. Riku was here for him. He need not worry. Sora smiled as they continued to walk down the ice; gaining speed as they went along, and soon were more gliding slightly than walking.

Sora actually grinned, as they increased their speed, feeling the wind blow against him gently as snow began to fall from the sky once more. He turned to look at Riku, the grin still intact on his face.

Riku felt Sora looking at him, and turned to see what the brunet was doing. His breath hitched in his throat as he looked at Sora and he lost his balance, resulting in him nearly falling, and his grip on Sora's hand being loosened, and the brunet fell out of his grasp. Sora slid across the ice, horrified, if he continued to go this way, he was going to ram into a tree, and then what would happen? Sora dared not think about it.

Riku's expression was utterly horrified as he saw Sora go down the ice. He immediately sprinted off after him. He told Sora he would not let him fall, and he would stand by his words, damn it!

He nearly fell over several times at the mad dash he was going, and just as Sora was about to run into the tree, Sora got in front of him, his back hitting against the tree instead, and enclosing Sora in his arms gingerly as the brunet ran into him.

"Oh, Sora, I'm so sorry," Riku said. "I promised I wouldn't let you fall."

Sora laughed. "And you stood by your word, Riku." Sora stepped off the ice. "It was…a lot of fun. Thanks, Riku. But can we go home now?"

Riku got off the ice as well. "Sure thing." As the two walked back to the hill and collected Riku's sled, taking one last glance at their snowman, Riku shrugged his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. "Hey…Sora…"

"What?" said the brunet, cocking his head to the side as they continued to walk side by side.

"We never exchanged gifts," Riku elaborated.

Sora looked surprised. He realized it was, in fact, true. That was odd. He was sure he had done it. He slipped his hands into his pockets, and there he realized was Riku's gift. "Oh my gosh, you're right!" He clamped his hand around Riku's gift. "Can I go first, Riku?" he asked.

Riku smiled. "Be my guest."

Sora grinned and pulled out the gift from his pocket. He was glad his pockets were so big, or otherwise it would not have fit in. "Here you go, Riku."

Riku took the gift and unwrapped it. He grinned and yelled out when he saw out. "Oh, no way!" Riku exclaimed. "No way! You got me Echo & The Bunnymen?!" **(3)**

Sora shuffled his feet. "Well, I know you love '80's music, and you have kept saying how you love 'The Killing Moon'--and that you wish you had a CD of theirs. This is 'Songs To Learn and Sing To'—which is their greatest hits."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and hugged him tight. "Oh, thank you so much, Sora. This really means a lot to me." Riku pulled away after a moment, a wide smile on his face. "All right, now it's time for yours." And he pulled out a little wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to Sora.

Sora unwrapped it and took the lid off the box. He blinked several times. No…it was impossible. "Riku…it's…it's…"

"The crown necklace you liked so much in that shop a year ago?" Riku finished for him. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I didn't get it for you sooner, Sora—it's just it was really expensive, and I finally worked enough to have enough money for it."

Riku looked up at Riku, his eyes shining. "Riku…I love it!" And then Sora lunged forward, hugging Riku so hard that he nearly knocked the silver-haired boy down. Riku smiled softly. "Thank you so much, Riku!"

"I'm glad you like it so much, Sora," said Riku as he ran his hand through Sora's soft hair.

The two just stayed there for a moment, holding onto one another—until Sora finally pulled away. He then said, "Riku…I'm cold."

Riku laughed, ruffling Sora's hair. "Then let's hurry on home, Sora."

And then the two walked home, Sora close to Riku's side, so he was somewhat warmer. He then stopped as they were nearly home. Riku had continued to walk a few steps, and then realized the brunet was no longer by his side. "Hey, Sora, what's wrong?"

"Could you put my necklace on?" he asked. He had meant to ask Riku to do so, but had forgotten to.

Riku walked back to where Sora was and hooked the silver necklace together. "There you go, Sora."

Sora beamed up at him, and then the two continued their walk home. Finally, they spotted Sora's house up ahead, and walked right to it. "Well, we're home now, Sora, and it seems like most of the people are gone now."

"Please come inside Riku," Sora said as he walked up the driveway.

"Of course I will."

And so the two walked inside, Sora immediately going into the living room, feeling the immediate warmth as he entered. He looked around. It was true, most of the people were gone, and those who were still here, he could hear talking upstairs. He let out a little sigh.

Riku walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Sora, I'll make us some hot chocolate, okay?"

"That sounds great," Sora said as he plopped down on the couch, breathing in deeply. He was tired. Today had been a long, and pleasantly nice, day. He smiled to himself as he took the crown necklace into his hand. Riku was always so thoughtful. He could not think of a better friend.

As Sora waited for the hot cocoa, he stood back up and wandered about the room for a little bit. Everywhere was so messy; it would take forever to clean. But that would surely not be a problem, he would just tell Kadaj about it and he would clean it up in a jiffy. After all, Kadaj _was_ a clean freak.

Sora stood still when he saw Riku coming from the kitchen and over to him. Riku handed him his mug of hot chocolate. "Here you go, Sora."

"Thanks." Sora took a sip of his hot chocolate. He immediately spit it out. Oh, it was hot!

Riku frowned. "Oh, Sora, I was going to tell you it's really hot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Sora. "It's not that bad." Sora blew on his hot chocolate, attempting to cool it. After a minute, he thought it would be good enough. He took a nice, long sip. It was _good_. "This is fantastic," he commented as he took another sip.

"I'm glad you like it, Sora," said Riku as he began to drink his hot chocolate as well.

When they were nearly done drinking, Riku stared at Sora for a moment—he then spoke. "Hey, Sora."

"What?"

"Isn't this…" he said, pointing above them, "…mistletoe?"

Sora blinked several times, and then looked upwards. His cheeks immediately reddened. "Y-y-yeah…i-it is," he stuttered.

"Well," said Riku, as he stared directly into Sora's eyes, "I suppose I have no other option, do I?"

And before Sora could say another word, Riku leaned in and kissed him.

Sora closed his eyes immediately out of instinct. He had never expected this to happen! As he felt Riku's lips touch his, he was surprised to find how…soft they were. Suddenly, a sensation in Sora's stomach began to make itself apparent. It twisted in a knot, and Sora suddenly felt like he was above the clouds.

And then Sora moved his lips against Riku's, and it felt so utterly amazing, that Sora never wanted to stop. But Riku decided to pull away. He gripped Sora by his arms, and looked to be somewhat pained. "Oh, Sora, I love you. I love you so damn much. You have been the best thing to ever happen to me. I could not imagine life without you."

Sora's cheeks were so red, and his lips still tingled from Riku's kiss. His gaze was downcast. He then…realized something. He realized why he had been so sad and lonely earlier. He needed Riku. And being his friend was not enough. He…he wanted more. He looked back up at Riku, locking their eyes. "I…I love you, too, Riku," he said shyly.

Riku's smile could not have possibly been brighter. "Oh, Sora, how I've longed to hear you say that," he said before he leaned in for another kiss.

Sora's lips were so soft; the brunet was intoxicating. He just wanted to kiss him forever and ever. He wrapped his arms around Sora and brought the brunet even closer to him. He felt so warm and joyful. He pulled away again. "Oh, I could kiss you for all of eternity, Sora."

Sora merely blushed and said nothing.

"You taste like chocolate, Sora," said Riku, chuckling softly.

Sora laughed as well. He looked at the clock. It was 11:59. "Merry Christmas, Riku."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Sora," said Riku before he kissed the brunet yet again.

And so, what started out as a lonely and sad day, turned out to be a day that Sora would remember for the rest of his life. The snow fell softly and the wind blew gently outside, as the two just stood there, kissing sweet kisses under the mistletoe.

* * *

**1 – **That's what I have come to say about certain video game characters. My brother and I often play the original Smash game on the 64—and on that, Pikachu, Jiggs (Jigglypuff), and Kirby seriously kick ass. So I always say that about them. xDD 

**2 – **Well, you see—it is in fact quite true. :) I am an ice skater, so I should know. LOL It really is fun—if you haven't tried it before, you seriously should! But I once went on the ice on heels… Believe me, it was a catastrophe! I was at this party there—so yeah. XP

**3 – **Oh my gosh…I LOVE Echo & The Bunnymen! I especially love the Killing Moon. It is a fantastic song. If you haven't heard it before—look it up on Youtube or iTunes or something. Because believe me, it is worth it! And I just sort of thought that song fit Riku. Seriously...it does. O-O

As another note, I'm sorry if the kissing scene is bad...I always feel awkward when I write them. :( That's why my long fics never having kissing until the end! Well--that's not really true. LOL It's because they have a plot. xD Eh...I hope the scene wasn't too bad. :O

And so, we have come to the end of my little one-shot. :) I hope you all enjoyed it—I know I enjoyed writing it! And if you did enjoy it, please remember to drop a little **review **and tell me about it! Goodbye for now. -.-


End file.
